


Busted 7- Emotion

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 7- Emotion

## Busted 7- Emotion

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://urbans_realm.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Busted 7: Emotion   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece...   
Category: Humor, Romance   
Rating: this chapter strong R, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: Lionel finds out...   
Author's note: Part Seven of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. This is the final person in the series before the conclusion.   
Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 7: Emotion 

* * *

Lionel Luthor, business mogul and all round magnificent bastard, rounded the corner of   
the long hardwood, floored hallway of the Luthor ancestral home. His steps were sure   
and quick, his expensive shoes tapped softly on the shiny wax finish as an expensive   
coat billowed out behind him.

An impressive sight to say the least. 

Storming the gates of Luthor castle as only the King himself could do, he commanded the respect of all who beheld him. 

Or rather the respect of the ridiculously expensive sculpture in the corner, seeing as he had yet to find his wayward son, or even a stray servant. 

Only a few feet away from entering the final place he would look for his son before calling the blasted boy's cellular phone, his steps slowed, curtailing the flashy entrance. The kind of harsh moaning that accompanied sex escaped the door, which was open just a crack. 

God, could that boy not keep it in his pants? 

Who, Lionel thought, had Lex brought to the ass end of nowhere? Probably some little blonde thing. A nameless whore. No commitment. No emotions. As good as it was going to get if he wanted some action. 

Peering in the door, he suddenly realized just how wrong he was. 

Not some little blonde thing. A tall, dark, handsome thing. Male in all the ways a man can be. 

Also, the male was not some nameless fuck. No, the boy lying on his back on the top of the pool table, writhing and moaning like a bitch in heat with his beautiful features twisted in ecstasy due to Lex's cock being shoved up his ass, was one Clark Kent. Jonathan Kent's one and only son. Homegrown organically raised teenage hero who had befriended his freak of a son. 

Oh, this was not good. 

Just thank God his son was not on the bottom. 

Lionel turned his back on the scene, but kept the door open. He may be an amoral son of a bitch, but he had his limits, and watching his son fuck his boy toy on the pool table in the middle of the day was one of them. But he _could_ listen. Some of the most telling secrets came out as pillow talk. 

"Leeeeeeex," he heard the Kent boy moan. Sex dripped from the extended vowel as it was drawn from the young man's lips. "G-- God, Lex! Harder!" 

The only response from his son was an increase in tempo in both the slapping of flesh on flesh and the harsh panting. 

The room was quiet, but for those soft noises, for a while before Lex broke the silence. His voice was as harsh and gravelly as it used to be after an extremely bad asthma attack. 

"Clark, baby, c'mon lover. Cum for me, sweet." 

Lionel had heard enough. He began to walk down the hall, but he didn't get away in time to miss the one thing he did not want to hear from his son's scarred mouth. It was said with such devotion and honesty that it almost made Lionel stop in his tracks. 

"God, Clark, I love you!" 

The answering scream, which was probably Clark cumming, was the last thing Lionel heard as he exited the corridor, passed through the main entry way and out the front door. 

This was bad. 

His son was in love. 

Lex was ruled by his emotions. It was a Luthor trait. 

Lionel knew that Lillian had made him strong. The loss of his wife had made him shut down. He had loved that woman wholly, and it was her that helped bring LuthorCorp to what it is. Granted, since her passing, the methods had become less moral, but that was beside the point. 

No, the point was that to a Luthor, like all others, love brought strength. 

The toys Lex that had before were all well and good. Women like Vicky a mere distraction. Never about love. A fuck and business. But even in that environment, with its alcohol, drugs, loud music and plenty of pretty men and women to warm his bed, Lex had thrived. His mind always buzzing. Trying to get ahead. 

Lex was unbelievably strong _before_ he met Clark. That was why Lionel had sent him to Smallville. Keep him away from the public before he found love, and overthrew Lionel before he was damn well ready to hand over the reins to LuthorCorp. 

Instead he led his boy to the one thing he did not want. 

Led him to love. 

Led him to insurmountable strength. 

Lionel would have to watch his son closer from now on. With Lex's power and a lover with his own strengths, moral and otherwise, these two were going to go far. 

Alexander had found his Hephaestion. This boy who loved the man, not the ruler, would stand strong by his side and they would flourish. 

Yes. Now that they have found one another, these two would be the stuff of legend. 

End Pt. 7 


End file.
